Clear and effective communication is often difficult between speakers of different languages. Currently, at least 6,500 spoken languages exist, and language barriers create obstacles to meaningful interactions between native speakers and non-native speakers. Translation technologies exist, but often these systems are error prone, inefficient and/or lacking in audio quality. Slow and inaccurate translation has the potential for disrupting the flow, tone and dynamic of a conversation as the sharing of ideas is hindered by waiting for an accurate translation. Moreover, current translation technologies are often meant to be one-on-one solutions, and do not efficiently support group conversations.